


Naughty, Naughty, Teasing my Brain

by oopsiwrotesomething (wellthizizdeprezzing)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara, F/F, G!P Kara, Omega Lena, Omegaverse, Prompt Fic, Public Sex, additional tags to be added later, dominating Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/oopsiwrotesomething
Summary: Prompt ficNaughty girlfriends get punished. And maybe a bit rewarded.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 444





	1. Glass and Ass

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; Another prompt fic whose prompt I finally got around to. If you've read my other supercorp prompt fics, I'll get back to updating those at some point, I'm just having a bit of writers block with it.

“Kneel,” Kara commanded in an indisputable tone of voice. Lena, averting her eyes shamefully, did as asked, shivering a bit because the floor was cold and she was naked but for her undergarments. Kara sat fully dressed in front of her, in a gray power suit that looked to be painted on her. Her legs were spread apart on the office chair and her eyes were hard. But not nearly as hard as her cock, the outline of which was very visible to Lena, especially kneeling before Kara like this.

It curved slightly to the left and looked to be painfully trapped behind the zipper. Lena lowered her eyes after stealing a few glances at it, because she didn't want Kara getting upset at her. Kara was plenty upset already.

“Do you know why I told you to strip and kneel in front of me in the middle of the work day?” Kara asked, drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair, and Lena couldn't help but look over at the door. It was closed, but not locked. If someone walked in to speak to Kara....then they would see Lena like this. She could feel excitement coil in her belly at such a prospect.

“No, not really mistress,” Lena said in a submissive manner. She wasn't sure what she had done wrong today.

“You know how crazy your body drives me. I can't focus on my work,” Kara said. “So you purposefully dressed up in that mini skirt you know I love to fuck you in, with your shirt nearly unbuttoned to the bottom and you've been teasing me all week like that. And because of you I can't finish my very important business.”

Lena didn't say anything to this, because she knew it was true. She'd been trying to get the alpha to snap and take her. Lately, Kara had been a bit distant because of work and Lena needed her. Needed to feel her warm hands holding her, the weight of her cock on her thigh, and the soft wetness of her lips.

“So, I think if you're so desperate to be fucked, you're going to get it, but only how I say it,” Kara concluded and Lena shifted her thighs, finding them soaked on the inside. Her underwear tugged uncomfortably as she moved.

A loud zip tore through the air and Lena was unable to resist looking up, giving up her repentant act. Kara had unzipped her pants and taken her cock out through the hole. It was huge, straining in the air, a bead of precum rolling down the side. Lena swallowed down her saliva at the sight. Kara's cock was so majestic. Thick as a forearm and nearly ten inches too.

Despite how many times Lena had seen it, tasted it, and felt it, she never got tired of it.

“Suck me off,” Kara commanded. “I know your filthy omega mouth does an amazing job of that.”

Lena didn't need to be told twice, her thighs shaking a bit with eagerness to do that. She scooted closer, putting her hands on Kara's thighs and licking her lips as she stared at the big cock in front of her. Like a cat licking cream, she unfurled her tongue over the tip, lapping up the precum eagerly that began to roll out.

Kara made a pleased noise and relaxed into her chair, sliding a bit lower so Lena can be closer to her cock. Lena continues to take her time with this task, licking the top, the sides, like it's an ice cream cone. Eventually a nice easy stream of pre-cum is going, slipping and coating Kara's cock along with Lena's saliva.

“Enough teasing,” Kara commands, placing a hand on the back of Lena's head in wordless demand, and Lena rises slightly off her haunches to sink her mouth down on the cock in front of her. She takes the tip in first, then slowly goes as far as she can. She's only ever taken Kara's cock down halfway, because she's just too big.

But she does the best she can, sucking, bobbing her head up and down. Kara lets out a soft groan, but her eyes don't slip closed. She watches Lena sucking her cock and enjoys the power she has over the hungry omega. One of Lena's slender hands comes to the base of the coco, jerking it and twisting the base to bring added pleasure.

Kara can begin to feel a tightening in her balls. If she let's it, she could cum in Lena's mouth now, like she's done so many times before. She greatly enjoys its. Spilling into Lena, watching her try to swallow all of her huge load and then pulling out and marking Lena's face with the rest of her potent cum. But no, she wants to fuck Lena. Fuck her long and hard to punish her for being so teasing.

“Get up,” Kara orders and Lena slurps on her cock one more time before getting up. Kara gets up as well before she roughly pushed Lena down onto the cool desk surface ass pointing up. Lena gasps out at the rough handling and at the cool desk that contrasts now with the sweltering heat of her body. Her blood is coursing through her, arousal making her loose and ready. She all but barely resists the urge to stick her ass out more and beg for Kara's cock inside her.

With nimble fingers, Kara removed Lena's underwear and nudged her thighs apart, revealing swollen pussy lips. “Shit, you're so wet for me baby,” Kara whispered, running a finger down her slit and gathering the sticky moisture there. Lena whimpered at the touch, hips bucking up for more.

Kara sucked her finger dry, loving the taste. But she was going to punish Lena, not reward her, for her behavior. She slapped Lena's ass sharply and Lena jolted up at the sensation. “That is for teasing me. For making me lose my concentration,” Kara said in reprimand, adding three more slaps to each cheek until Lena's ass was bright pink. Lena only whimpered, wriggling along the desk and talking the punishment with exuberance. Each slap only made her wetter, more sensitive, until she was drooling down her thighs clear pearls of pleasure. Her hands scrambled for purchase on the glassy surface of the desk as she muffled her happy moans.

Kara looked at Lena's ass, massaging the soft cheeks. It was so beautiful. So asking to be spanked and fucked every day. She muffled down her groan but kept a steady head. She was the dominating alpha here. “And now, you're going to take my cock, quietly, and like a good girl.”

“Yes,” Lena nodded her head to show this was clear. She was only ever more excited by this.

Kara lined up her cock to Lena's slit. Her cock head easily dwarfed Lena's opening, but they'd done this many times. Kara knew it would fit. She began to apply pressure, to move in, hands on Lena's hips, holding her down. Lena moaned into the glass table top, her breath fogging it over. The burn hurt but it was so good at the same time. The way Kara's cockhead began to burrow into her, the way she forced those tight walls apart to make space for her cock like a true alpha. Lena closed her eyes and enjoyed the slow feel of being penetrated by such a mighty cock.

At last Kara was sheathed inside Lena, only two inches of her cock outside because she had reached the spongy barrier of Lena's cervix and could go no further. “If you make a noise, I'm leaving you on this desk, unsatisfied. Am I clear?” Kara asked, her voice a bit breathy. She loved being inside Lena. It felt like home. She would never leave if she could.

“Yes,” Lena breathed out, placing her hand on the table next to her head so she could cover up her cries though they both knew she was too loud for that. Kara slowly moved back, until only her cock head was inside and then she pressed in, wet noises filling the air as she began to thrust back and forth quickly now.

The desk shuddered and the pens on it rolled off as Kara's pace was fast and brutal. She had no intention of being gentle. Her hips snapped against Lena's, her cock head smashing against Lena's cervix hard. Already Lena was clamping down on her fist, muffled screams going into it. Kara only thrust harder, wetness tricking down Lena's pale thighs, wetting the front of Kara's trousers.

She wanted Lena to scream so she could punish her some more.

“I bet you'd love it if someone came into this office right now,” Kara began and Lena moaned at this, eyes glazed over. Kara bent down, sacrificing some of her thrusting rhythm and depth so she could say this to Lena's ear.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you,” Kara said between grunts. “Would like someone coming in, finding me balls deep in you, getting fucked like a whore.”

Lena moaned at this more loudly. At the idea of someone watching her. It was too arousing. Her pussy clenched on Kara's cock. Her thighs were quivering and she tastes blood from how hard she was trying to be quiet.

“Finding the CEO being railed by some underling.” That line did the trick and Lena full bodied shuddered under Kara, toes curling up, until she was cumming, cumming hard. Kara stopped thrusting, pressing soft kisses to Lena's sweaty neck as the woman could no longer hold in her screams and yelped loudly, loudly enough that someone could come in to check on them.

“Hmmm,” Kara hummed, displeased. “It seems you couldn't keep your end of the bargain.” She slid out of Lena with a wet plop, the woman moaning at the loss of the hard cock inside her. “Get on your knees, and clean my cock,” Kara demanded and Lena slowly slide off, a bit sore and weak between the legs but she did as asked. Her knees shook as she went down on them, taking Kara's warm and wet cock in hand.

She began to diligently lick of all the combined juices on Kara's cock. “You were so loud,” Kara told her, “that I wouldn't be surprised if someone came in right now to ask what was going on. They'll find you on your knees, my cock in your mouth, and you licking it like a starved dog.”

Lena moaned around Kara's cock at this. Kara could feel her cock throbbing heavily at the vibration. She was going to need to cum soon. But not yet. “Get up,” she said and Lena did, awaiting eagerly what would be next. Kara using her strength, scooped Lena up, Lena wrapping her legs around Kara's back as Kara sheathed herself back in Lena. Then she walked them over to the glass window where they had a view of National City.

The glass was cool against Lena's back, goosebumps arising and Kara was buried deep inside Lena, her cock throbbing nonstop now. Kara buried her head in Lena's neck, inhaling her sweet scent. “I'm going to fuck you up against this glass window. How shameful would it be if people on the street saw Lena Luthor being railed hard, taking cock like a pro. Think of all the scandalous news reports,” Kara hummed, voice low and husky as Lena's nails dug into her suit.

“Kara...” she moaned, clenching around Kara as more slick slipped free. Kara began a fast pace again, wet noises filling the air as Kara took Lena eagerly, hands on Lena's hips to help her bounce up and down. Lena moaned, tossing her head back against the glass. Her skin had left marks on it, and Kara knew she'd enjoy looking at those marks until the janitors cleaned them up later today.

Kara's lips descended down to Lena's nipples, sucking and biting on them. Lena could feel herself being overwhelmed with pleasure again. Kara's cock just felt so good inside her. Her stomach coiled tightly and then she was cumming, milking her alpha's cock for everything it had. With a breathy gasp at Kara's cock glancing off of her cervix with brutal force, she came, taking Kara with her this time.

Kara came, filling the fertile omega up with her hot sperm. It splashed against Lena's cervix before slipping down her quivering walls and then dripping down. Kara was going to need to use her super speed to fly out and dry clean yet another suit.

Both of their breaths evened out as they held each other, coming down from their highs.

“Finally,” Lena gasped out, sweaty and tired but in a good way. “I thought you would never fuck me. You were so busy all the time.”

“I didn't know you felt that way. You should tell me next time,” Kara said, growling a bit. “Because that James creep was looking at you and I couldn't bare him looking at what's mine.” She confessed this in a heated breath against the column of Lena's neck.

“But then you wouldn't punish me,” Lena said with a satisfied smirk.

Kara smirked back. “You are a glutton for punishment,” she said.

“Only with you.”


	2. On Film

“I'm disappointed,” Kara started in a low timber of voice that started a course of shivers down Lena's spine. She was currently lying on the bed, naked, while Kara stood at the end of it, thumbs hooked into the belt loop of her gray work slacks. The room was cast into darkness even if it wasn't too dark outside. The shades were drawn and the door locked. All for good reason.

Kara cut an intimidating figure, poising as she did. Her suit jacket was off and the pink shirt she wore did not detract from the serious look on her face. It was unbuttoned all the way down, showing the hard abs she had on display. Additionally the sleeves were rolled up, her forearms flexed and a smooth tan that only drew Lena's eyes to them.

While her pants were zipped up there was no mistaking the bulge at the front of her seams, straining to contain her cock. A cock that Lena would do anything to have inside of her.

“Kara, I'm so sorry,” Lena began even if she didn't mean it. She rubbed her thighs together, having a leaked a puddle onto the bed beneath her.

“Shut up!” Kara snapped at Lena. Her eyes were furious. “I don't want to hear it. You're only apologizing because you want my cock.”

Lena whimpered because this was true. So very true. Her sex throbbed with a need to be filled that only Kara's cock could satisfy. If her hands weren't tied to the head board, she'd be reaching out, trying to tug Kara to her. But she was tied up, and Kara remained frustratingly out of her reach.

“What did I do wrong this time, Kara?” Lena asked, batting her eyes falsely.

“A stupid omega like you should know,” Kara growled out, getting into the play. She got on the bed with her knees, touching Lena's knee. The slight touch sent shivers through the eager omega and Lena licked her lips hungrily. “I won't be explaining anything. You'll just have to take the punishment because you upset me.”

“I could show you how good I apologize with my mouth, if you let me,” Lena offered. But Kara did not bite the bait. She crawled up until she was straddling Lena's waist. She had a cruel smile on her face.

“I won't need that. Because you'll be using that mouth to beg me for my cock. And it will be so lovely,” Kara sighed out as she traced a finger over Lena's lips. Lena tried to kiss Kara's finger but it was snatched away so the blonde could rest it over her zipper. “So lovely when I refuse you and watch you grow so desperate each time I tell you no.”

Lena didn't like the sound of that. She needed Kara's cock. She craved it. Her insides felt so empty without it. “Kara, please,” she whispered, feeling tears press at the back of her eyes. Would Kara really keep her cock away from Lena this whole time?

“Already begging and I haven't even done anything,” Kara tsked as she slowly unzipped her zipper and pulled out her hard cock. It was a majestic thing, a sight that Lena would never grow tired of. The thick and rigid member with a vein running down the side of it. Already it was leaking pre-cum. Lena wanted to taste it, but Kara kept the cock teasingly out of Lena's reach of her mouth. Even as Lena arched her head up and tried to get it, it was so close and yet so far. Kara chuckled as she saw this, dick quivering with her laugh. Lena whimpered and tugged at her ties holding her arms but they were too well done. There was no way she was going to get loose from them.

“Something the matter?” Kara asked, arching a perfect brow.

“Kara....” Lena whined as Kara began to stroke her own cock, using the lube to speed up the strokes. Lena watched in rapt attention as this happened, licking her lips hungrily. She wanted that hand to be hers, on Kara's cock. Wanted that hand to be replaced with her mouth. Wanted to suck her cock and feel it explode into her mouth.

“Hm, I don't hear you begging,” Kara grunted out, eyes lidding as she stroked faster, from the tip of her spongy cock head to the base, her grip tight but not too tight.

More pre-cum spurted out, beginning to drip onto Lena's naked chest.

“Please, Kara, please, let me have your cock. I promise I'll be a good omega. I promise to behave and to listen to you.”

“And?” Kara goaded as she felt her insides tighten. Her balls tensed up.

“I want your cock. I want to suck on it. I want it to fuck me and cum inside me,” Lena said, rubbing her legs together as her arousal flared. She was getting worked up and it was beginning to hurt to be this aroused, her clit swollen and needy.

“And do you think I should buy your apology?” Kara said.

“Yes!”

“I don't know,” she hummed.

“I'll do anything! Just please,” Lena begged, eyes growing wet with frustrated tears. She strained to get to Kara's cock, but the alpha kept it out of reach.

“We'll see about that, omega,” Kara said and then added, “open up your mouth.”

Lena did so obediently and then with two more swift pumps, aimed her cock tip at Lena's mouth. She came in big white spurts and Lena kept her mouth open, catching as much as she could in it. Some landed on her lips and even her cheeks but she didn't mind. When Kara was finally done, wringing a few more drops out with her hand, Lena closed her mouth and swallowed it all down.

Kara tasted so good.

Kara got off of Lena, her cock now half mast. “Turn around, I'm going to retie you and then you're going to keep your promise.” Lena allowed Kara to take off the restraints. Then she re-positioned herself on her stomach as Kara retied the ties expertly. “Spread your legs,” she ordered and Lena did, showing off her sopping sex to Kara who considered it.

“You're so aroused, it must hurt,” she commented, almost coldly like this had nothing to do with her.

“Yes, Kara. Only for you.”

“Should I keep you this way?” Kara considered, shoving one finger in without warning and causing Lena's back to arch up as she gasped loudly. She closed her eyes as she came quickly, juices sloshing out onto Kara's hand.

“That needy, huh,” Kara said as she pulled out her finger and licked it, enjoying the taste. Her cock was hardening from that display and she got back up on the bed, positioning herself behind Lena. This time she undid her pants, sliding them down to the floor and leaving them there with her boxers. She gripped her cock with one hand and ran it through Lena's wet folds, enjoying the wet noise that made. Lena got on her knees to give better access, panting through her mouth as she balanced on her elbows, ass up.

In her other hand, Kara held her phone. She was going to record herself fucking Lena and keep it for later purposes. She slowly inserted the tip of her cock into Lena, watching the woman's thighs shake in pleasure as she got what she needed. The spread was slow and measured and Kara bottomed out on the first go, her tip kissing Lena's cervix.

Lena felt so full. So warm and full and stretched with good cock. Cock that would make her come. “Stay quiet, “ Kara warned and Lena nodded her head in understanding, burying her face into the pillows because she knew she would have a hard time keeping quiet.

Kara began a slow pace, taking her time in dragging her dick through Lena's pussy walls. She changed the angle of some thrusts, making sure her dick hit different parts, sending vibrations of pleasure through the omega. Kara kept her phone steady on Lena at this, filming the way they fucked. Kara could feel the urge to come building up inside her. Being inside Lena always felt amazing no matter what and she would love re-watching these videos whenever she missed Lena too much.

Gradually Kara picked up the pace, starting to hit harder, to snap her hips back and forth more. Wet juices began to slip out from between their wet sexes and Lena's breathing was getting heavier. Kara could hear a few moans slipping out from her even as she tried her best to keep them hidden.

“I'm filming you,” Kara said as she pummeled Lena's cunt from behind like a pro. “Filming the way I spread your thick pussy lips apart with my monster cock.” Lena only moaned in encouragement of this, arching her back out to accept the hard pounding she was receiving.

“It would be a shame if anyone ever saw this video. They'd know what a slut for my cock you are. Allowing me to fuck you like this, like some bitch in heat,” Kara dirty talked and Lena lost it at that. With a loud moan she came, splashing all over Kara's abdomen. Kara kept going, fucking even faster and harder and Lena came a second time, even harder than before. Her walls tightened too much this time for Kara to kept going, dragging a load of hot cum from Kara. She exploded inside Lena, painting her walls white with cum.

Even when she finished cumming, she kept hilted inside Lena, regaining her breath. She wasn't done just yet. She pulled out, watching the strands of sticky cum leaking out of Lena. “Look how filled up with cum you are,” Kara commented and could barely keep the lustful pride out of her voice. She had marked her omega the only way a alpha truly could. With her seed.

Lena let out a happy groan at this as Kara sunk two fingers in deep into Lena's cum filled hole and watched more of it ooze out. Her dick was as hard as it had been before it came and she quickly replaced her fingers with her cock once more. This time she did not go slow, she went fast. Hard. The bed shook with each thrust. Lena didn't have the energy to stick her ass up, so Kara wrapped an arm around her waist and held her up, their hips slapping together as Lena pushed her hips back and forth on that thick cock to get the most out of it. Already her walls were pulsating with another approaching orgasm. Despite the walls being stuffed with cum, they wanted more. Always more.

“Yes,” she groaned out.

“Quiet,” Kara commanded, “or I'll stop if you make another noise.”

Lena listened, closing her eyes as the fucking grew to be too much and she could barely hold on. She came not too much later on and Kara came with her, collapsing on top of Lena as she spent inside her. Eventually when she softened up and regained her breath, she pulled out, undoing Lena's ties. 

"So, am I forgiven?" Lena asked, turning with a smirk to Kara. Kara flopped down next to her, ready for some after sex cuddles. 

"Always," she said in a soft whisper and then kissed Lena on top of her head. 


End file.
